Positive
by dinslovesibuna
Summary: Nina's life were perfect... Perfect boyfriend, Perfect friends... That was untill she until she found out she were peregnant. Will Fabian and her stay storng after all, If Fabian doesn't know about it? Fabina! Maybe nentions of Alfie/Amber, Patricia/Eddie, Mara/Jerome and Joy/Mick. Suck Summary but please read it and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Thank you for the feedback about my last story, I didn't know that Let Him Finish was good.. but thank you! :)**

**Ok, Now let's go with my new story! Hope you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA *cries* **

* * *

_Nina's POV_

_Positive._

I looked away for a second thinking that I was only imagining.. But I wasn't.

It still was there. These two pinks lines that means only one thing... I'm pregnant.

Just then, a tear fell out of my eyes. And then another one. And another one untill I was crying.

I couldn't belive that. I'm pregnant.

"No, No, No, No... It's not true. It can't be true." I was freaking out

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Nina?"

A gasp fell out of my mouth. Fabian. How could I forgot about him?

"Nina? Are you there?" He called again.

"Um.. Yes! I'm here Fabian!"

"Are you ok? You've been here for a quite long time and I'm starting to get worried.."

"Yes, I am! Don't worry, I'll get out in a few minutes."

"Ok.. I'm waiting for you downstairs." I didn't get up until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

After Graduation, I couldn't stay in America anymore since Gran died so I flew to back England and then I met Fabian again. Since then we are together.

Now, Fabian and I already graduated from college and we're living in a house that we bought together. Fabian is planing to be a History teacher and I started to write my first book since I decided to become an author.

I looked at the mirror. I wiped all my tears so Fabian wouldn't see that I cried and I throw the box of the peregancy test.

I walked fast to our room and put the peregancy test in my darwer next to our bed. Fabian can't know about his, he'll hate me. For sure.

"Nina?" I heard Fabian say from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I told him.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could only to see Fabian waitinig for me next to the stairs.

"Finally, you're here!" He kissed me before he continued "What took you so long?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I smiled.

"Nina, Have you- Have you been crying?" I gluped.

"What? Who do you think that I cried?" I said as I walked past him and laughed, fake laugh of course.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, Fabian." I said as I sat on the couch. "Now, Are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to sit next to me?" I smiled.

He sighed and walked to the couch, sitting down next to me. "I let you get out this time, But next time.. You won't go anywhere until you'll tell me."

"We'll see about that." I laughed.

~oOoOoOo~

After spending all my day with Fabian watching tv (and doing other things..) I decided to tell Amber about me begining pregnant.

Amber, Like me, came from New-York back to England after Graduation because she decided she wanted to more close with her family and friends.

Now, she lives with Alfie (They got back together after Graduation) in a small apartment close to our house.

"Hey, Fabian. I'm going to our room for a few minutes."

"Ok, but don't go for too long like earlier." He laughed

"Would you shut up already?" I said as I hit him playfully and walked to our room.

"I'll make dinner while you're gone!" Fabian said

"Ok!"

As I locked the door, I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Amber's phone number.

_First ring_

_Second ring_

_Third ring.._

_"Hi Nina" _Amber said.

"Amber, I need to talk to you about something."

_"What happened?"_ Amber said.

"I'm.. I'm.."

_"You are what Nina? I'm starting to get worried.."_

"Amber, I'm pregnant."

_"You are what?"_

"I'm pregnant.." I said as I start crying.

_"OMG that's amazing news, congrats! But wait... Why are you crying? _

"It's about Fabian.."

_"Fabian? What did he do already? if he hurt you in anyway I'll-" _

"No, Fabian didn't hurt me" I stopped her before she could say more.

_"Then what's worng?" _She asked.

"I didn't tell him because I'm scared that he will hate him and leave me.."

_"..." _

"Amber?"

_"..." _

"Amber..?"

_"..." _

"Amber?!"

_"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard." _Amber said from the other line.

"Geez thanks Ambs.." I said.

_"No seriously, Why would you think that?"_

"I don't know... Maybe he'll leave me you don't know that"

_"Nina, he won't.."_

"How do you know that?"

_"Because he loves you! He won't hate you, he'll love you more if that's possibale.."_

"I don't know..."

_"Nina, there's nothing to know just tell him!" _She said _"Promise you'll tell him_?"

I thought about it before I answered "I will."

_"Great. Nina, I have to go. Alfie is calling me."_

"Ok bye Ambs."

_"Bye Nines." _She said before hanging out the phone.

"Nina, Dinner is ready!" Fabian said from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm comoing down in a minute!" I said to him.

I throw my phone on the bed and looked at the mirror. I lifed my shirt a little bit only to see nothing, obviously.

I put my hands on my belly as I was still crying.

"A future human being is growing in me." I whispered. "I can't belive it.."

"Nina? The food is getting cold!" Fabian called me.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

I wiped my eyes again, really good this time, fixed my shirt and went downstairs.

As I came downstairs I saw Fabian sitting at the table so I kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"Nina, Are you feeling ok?" Fabian said as I started to eat.

"Yes.. Why?"

"Because you're acting quite strange latley.." He said.

I sighed. "Fabian I'm fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Now can we change the subject?"

"Fine. So how is it going with your book?"

* * *

**First chapter is finished!**

**Nina promised Amber that she will tell Fabian about her begining pergnant, But.. Will she?**

**I'm thinking about writing more chapters to this story and I need your advice.. So, Should I?**

**BTW, If there is something that you didn't like about my story just tell me and I will try to fix it just for you :)**

**Review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here I am.. with a new chapter :) yay!**

**I know, I know I'm 2 weeks late! But I was really busy with schoolworks, homeworks, tests and other stuff...**

**But I'm back with brand new new chapter of Poitivie and It's a good thing, right? right?**

**Ok, nevermind, Let's just start with the new chpater.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_Nina's POV_

Oh no.

I was running to the bathroom because like every morning, from the start the pregnancy, I had morning sickness.

Ugh. I hate them.

I began to vomite and after a few seconds I feel someone holds my hair as I continue to vomit. Fabian.

As I finshied vomiting, I walked to the mirror and washed my teeth and face.

"Nina, I'm really worried about you." Fabian said. Oh right, I forgot his was there.

I sighed. "There is nothing to worry about, Fabian." I said still with the face looking at the mirror.

"You've been acting really strange lately, like really strange. You're spending more time in the room doing whatever you do, probably hiding from me, and you're also vomiting every morning and I have a really bad felling about it. I mean, Are you hiding something from me?

Still looking at the mirror.

"Nina, please look at me and answer me." He said calmly.

I truned. "Answer what Fabian? Answer what I've already answered thousand times ago? So I'm answering it again, I'm fine and I'm not hiding from you anything!" I lied.

"Nina, please calm down."

"No, Fabian! Why do you ask the same thing again and again?"

"Nina, I just really worried about you. I'm asking you for one thing: Please, take a doctor appointment."

"No!"

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. And if anyone would know me good, thy would know that I can't say no to this gorgeous eyes. "Please! I'm asking you for this because I love you. Please, meet with a doctor!" He begged.

I sighed once again before answering again. "Fine, fine I wil! Now, Can we end this subject." He nodded.

After he nodded, I left the room only to fall asleep again.

**~oOoOoO~**

I woke up only to hear someone riniging the door.

"Fabian! Please open the door!" I yelled.

No response and the door is still riniging.

"Fabian!" I yelled.

Still no response.

I got up from the bed and then I remembered... Fabian had claases. I sighed.

And after that I remembered our fight earlier. I really should apologize.

But I'll do it after I'll answer the door. The door rang again as I was walking downstairs. "I'm coming!"

After I walked to the door and opended it, I saw it was Amber and Alfie. Of course.

"Hi guys." I said to them.

"Hi, Nina. What do you guys have to eat here?" He walked into the kitchen before I could even answer.

I chuckled. "Why are you in pajamas?" Amber asked me suddnley.

"Why are you here?" I asked her back.

"I asked first." She said.

"Well, I just woke up so..."

"Nina!" She said said as she hit my shoulder. "Have you forgot about our beach day?"

"What beach day..? I asked her.

"The one we talked about a week and a half ago..?" She said to me.

"What... Oh right! The beach day! Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry Amber! I forgot about it because of you-know-what thing.." I told her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I get.."

We waited a few more seconds until Amber spoke again. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get ready!" She said while pushing me upstairs.

"Wait, Now?"

"Of course! Go, go, go!" After that, I went upstaris to my room and got dress.

_Amber's POV_

While Nina got dress I walked into the kitchen only to see Alfie looking for food.

"Alfie! Even here? I asked him.

"But Ambs, I'm hungry!" He told me.

"Ugh Nevermind. Anyway, About Nina..." I said to him.

"About her begining pregnant?"

"Yeah, about that! You can't talk to her about it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she told that only to me and if she'll know that you know, she'll know that I told you about it."

"Ok.."

"Great, love you." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you too Ambs." He said.

"Amber, I'm ready!" I heard from the hall.

_Nina's POV_

"Amber, I'm ready!" I called her from the hall.

She came into the living room before she spoke. "Great." She smiled, not after she spoke again. "Wait, Where is Fabian?"

At the moment she said, I looked down at my feet. "He has classes."

"Something happened between you?"

"We.. We kinda fought in the morning.." I told her.

"What? How come?"

"I got a little bit angry at him.."

"Why? What did he say?"

"Nothing, he only asked me if I'm ok..."

"What?! Nina.. But why- I'm even not going to ask. What is the time that he comes home?"

"I don't know but he needs to come soon.." And then I heared the front door and we saw Fabian.

"Hey Amber..?" He said.

"Hey Fabian." She smiled.

He looked at me. "Nina." As he said that, I looked at him. "Fabian."

"So.. Fabian, Has Nina told you about our beach day?" Amber said.

"No, she didn't.. What beach day?" He said.

"We're going to the beach today, so you need to go to get ready now." She told him.

"Oh, so let me get ready, I'll be back in a few minutes" He said running upstairs but before he could reach our room, I stooped him. "Wait!"

He trunned to look at me. "Yes?"

"I'm.. sorry for getting angry at you in the morning" I apologized.

He sighed. "Nina.. I'm not mad at you or anything, I was just really worried about you..."

"Yeah, I get that now... So... do you forgive me?"

He smiled. "I do." He does?

"You do?"

"I do." He said smiling.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

But of course, Amber had to interrupt us. "I'm really happy for you that you guys made up, but the beach is waiting for us!"

"Of course, I'll come down in a few minutes." He said before he kissed me on the cheek and went to our room.

Me and Amber went into the living room and we saw Alife sitting on the sofa, watching tv and eating cookies. We sat on the sofa next to him.

"What are you watching?" Amber asked Alfie.

"Nothing really intersting.. Was that Fabian?" He asked back.

"Yeah, It was Fabian." I answered.

"By the way, How far are you?

"Huh?"

"I mean in your pregnancy, how far are you?"

_Oh, she did not._

"Amber!" I yelled as she yelled "Alfie!"

"Oops.." Alfie said.

"Amber, you promised!"

"I'm sorry! But right after our conversation in the phone, Alfie asked me questions and wouldn't let me go until I told him!" She said.

I sighed. "Ok Alfie, listen to me and listen good, you can **not**tell anyone about it. Escpaclly not to Fabian. Got it?" I told Alfie.

"Ok, I got it."

"Great."

We waited a few more minutes for Fabian.

"I'm redady, we can go." Fabian from the stairs.

"Ok, let's go" Amber said.

* * *

**Ok, kinda a bad ending and probably a bad chapter but at leaset I uploaded a new chapter..! **

**Again, if there wasn't something that you liked just tell me:)**

**I hope you'll like it :)**

**Review xx**


End file.
